Invited by the Sea
by rebelturtle9-1-3
Summary: What happens when a disguised dragon decides to join a swim club? Hilarity ensues. The boys are caught off guard when a strange girl joins the swim club. Only the stars can tell what will happen next.(No ships for now.) Up for adoption
1. chapter 1

**From what I've seen so far, nobody has done this sort of thing. At least for this fandom. I own nothing but my OC, and I hope you like what you read.**

The night sky was clear in the small Japanese town by the seaside. The stars glittered in the night sky and reflected off the ocean's surface, as well as several had rained the night before afterall. There were few who stopped to admire the beauty of the night, but there would be many who would witness the chaos about to spring from it.

A bright star, brighter than the others, streaked across the sky. At first, most thought it was a simple shooting star, a rare anomaly to wish upon. But as the glowing ball seemed to grow closer as time passed, they realized it was hurtling towards the Earth, unable to be stopped. As the citizens panicked and raced for their homes, the golden streak raced over the town and collided in nearby foliage. Tremors shot through the Earth and a sound like thunder roared over the people's heads.

In the dark woods, a smoking crater temporarily hid the star from curious eyes. But if one were to look into that hole, they would not see a large smoky rock. No, they would see a golden dragon.

The dragon took in a large breath and shuddered. Flame spilled from its nose and coated it's entire body. The stars of its former home seemed to taunt it as scales, flesh, bone, and immortality burned away. Finally the fire died away, now finished with its work. In the beast's place lay a small noble girl.

* * *

Morning finally came. The small human turned dragon still lay unconscious, at the mercy of prying eyes. She absorbed the sun's rays, finding strength in it's warmth. When her cold blood was almost at a boil, she opened her eyes.

Cometa lifted a hand up to smooth her hair. It had been a few days since she had taken human form, so she knew she needed tidying up. She reached down and brushed off her tattered leotard, cutting her hand on a shattered piece of glass hanging from her belt. Sighing in mere annoyance, she took off the leather belt that had held all of her collected potions. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled as fire erupted from her hand and engulfed the belt.

 _It would be best to leave, before the local authorities start searching for the source of the disturbance I no doubt caused,_ Cometa thought resolutely to herself. She got in a crouching position, and leapt out of the deep pit. Clearing the edge of the crater, she took a moment to study herself in a nearby river.

 _Golden blonde hair, porcelain skin with a slightly scaly texture to it, and brown snake eyes. Well, at least no limbs are missing,_ Cometa was relieved, but she forced her body to keep calm. It was a matter of pride that she remained respectable around the humans. It was already going to be hard enough to blend in.

She stood up from her sitting position, and began heading for the sounds of the nearby town. Running at tremendous speeds, she skipped over twigs and rocks and crossed the quarter mile to the town in only a few seconds. As she reached the edge of the woods, she jumped to the nearest rooftop she could see. Preferring to travel this way, she examined the crowds as she stealthily hopped from rooftop to rooftop.

Cometa knew her human form looked like that of a teenager, so she mostly kept her attention on girls her physical age. They all seemed to be wearing a uniform of some sort. Yellow vests, white shirts, short brown skirts, and black dress shoes on most. Stopping on the rooftops, Cometa sighed and spread her arms out towards the sun.

Fire erupted from her chest and spread all over her body, arms and legs. In place of her leotard and fancy boots was a uniform identical to the human crowds below her. As the smoke drifted away on the wind, the girl dove off the roof and down into an abandoned side street. She calmly walked out and joined the crowds around her.

 _If I am to survive here, I must adapt. And promise myself to live freely,_ Cometa decided. She followed the crowd of teenagers to a large building. A sign nearby said it was a high school. Before she could follow the other kids through the doors, she noticed something shiny on the ground.

Impulse took over, and she roughly shoved the person already reaching down to take the coin. Having snatched it up, Cometa threw it in her vest pocket, and raced towards the double doors, before the other teenage girl had a chance to retort or take revenge for her lost coin.

 **Please read, review, and keep any criticisms** **constructive** **. There are no ships for now, but we'll see later**


	2. Loyalty Part 1 Makoto

**I own nothing, except for the OC. Please enjoy.**

" _Makoto Tachibana, please report to the front office. Thank you,"_ The speaker blared, calling the attention of the newly formed class. Ms. Amakata smiled, turning her gaze towards the green haired boy.

Confused, Makoto got up from his seat. Hearing the immature giggling of people who thought he was in trouble, even though it was literally the first day, he exited the classroom. While walking down the halls, he made sure to keep an eye out for his friend, Haruka Nanase. The water obsessed boy had been late on the first day, and at this rate would miss it completely.

Finally reaching the office doors, he pushed them open to find a peculiar sight in front of him. Instead of being at his normal desk, the principal was standing in the middle of the room with a rather dazed expression set firmly on his face. Beside him was a girl Makoto had never seen before. She stared at him, an unreadable expression on her face. She turned her gaze to the principal, who finally seemed to grab hold of some of his bearings.

"Thank you for coming, Makoto. This is Cometa Lacert," he gestured to the girl beside him, who merely blinked in response to the acknowledgement. "She's a transfer student, and I need you to show her around the school."

"Why me, sir? If you don't mind me asking," Makoto asked, feeling quite confused.

"Because, many students here agree that you're one of the nicest kids here. We need to leave a good impression on new students, don't we?" the principal spoke this calmly. Cometa glanced at the principal once more, before turning her gaze to Makoto, a pleading look on her face. She probably didn't want to be in here any more than he did.

"Alright, I suppose I see your point, sir. I'll show her around a bit," Makoto finally agreed. He looked at Cometa to see what she thought. Her expression was went back to being unreadable, and Makoto was wondering if she actually understood what he was saying.

* * *

Coincidentally, Makoto and Cometa shared the same schedule. When Makoto jokingly asked Cometa why she thought this was, she seemed to give a joking reply in return, though her expression seemed serious.

"I hypnotized the one you addressed as your leader. I made it so that he would take care of everything needed for me to attend class, and had him give me a private tour, and the same schedule, with the nicest person he could think of. That way it would be easy for me to find my first friend."

Makoto gave a hesitant laugh to this answer. "I'm glad you consider me a friend. That was a funny joke, too."

Cometa gave him a confused look, before realization crossed her features. "Yes, that was

definitely a joke. I do believe it is time for meals, if this schedule is correct," she flipped through the package of papers the staff had given her, turning to the schedule.

"Oh you're right. What do you have to eat? Or are you going to buy from the lunchroom? I can escort you there if you need it," Makoto offered. Cometa gave him a blank stare. Finally, she removed a small coin from her pocket and held it up for him to examine.

"Oh, I don't think that's enough to buy anything. I'll pay for you today. My parents always give me extra lunch money for snacks, anyway," Makoto gestured to his bento, so she would know he already had something to eat. He began leading her to the lunchroom.

 _Is that where people keep their money here?_ Cometa thought as she glanced at the small box Makoto held up. As they got closer to the lunchroom, she could easily smell all the meat they had in that one room. She had to force herself to relax, and not go into a frenzy.

In the end, Makoto spent his first day of school watching a strange transfer girl wolf down a tray full of a variety of meats, and a banana that had been placed there as an afterthought.

* * *

Cometa exited the school, a feeling of satisfaction settling in her whole body. Her first day on Earth in general, was absolutely perfect. She glanced over at her first friend. Oh, how she loved saying that word!

"Thank you, for showing me around today, Makoto Tachibana. You have my gratitude, everlasting friendship, and my loyalty," she respectfully bowed, putting her fist below her palm. It was a traditional show of gratitude, at least it was back home. She glanced up at her friend, becoming worried when she looked at his expression.

Makoto looked tired. Wouldn't this make him vulnerable to a possible attack? As Cometa's first friend, it was her job to make sure nothing could harm the green haired boy. Standing at attention, the dragon investigated the shadows closely, looking in all directions for a possible threat.

"Makoto, do you need me to escort you home? You seem unalert, and rather vulnerable," Cometa moved to take his backpack off of his shoulders. She would gladly carry it for him if he needed her to. Makoto stepped back a little, surprising her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's not like what happened last night could happen again two nights in a row, right?" Makoto asked, pausing to yawn a bit.

"What happened last night?" Cometa asked nervously. Surely her arrival couldn't have been too destructive, right?

"An asteroid landed over in the park, about a mile from here. It scared a lot of people. Even I was a little bit freaked out," Makoto replied casually. He glanced at her, only to frown slightly when he noticed tears gathering in the girl's eyes.

 _I frightened my first friend,_ Cometa bowed her head in shame. Turning away from Makoto, she regretfully looked at the darkening sky. "I'm sorry," she whispered, walking away from him. A horrible feeling settled in her heart. Even on Earth she messed things up for herself, and for others.

Composing herself almost instantly, she continued to internally sulk over these thoughts. Makoto had dismissed her aid, but she still felt antsy just leaving him there on the sidewalk. Anything could happen to him, and it was her duty to protect those she had given her loyalty too. Taking a deep breath, she glanced back. Fully expecting Makoto to have disappeared, Cometa was relieved to find him still standing where she had left him.

Makoto seemed confused, and was about to catch up to her and ask about why she would be sorry for anything. But before he could, Cometa caught his gaze and held it. Her eyes briefly turning into the slits of a snake, she thought out instructions. At least then she could be secure in the knowledge that he would be safe getting home without her.

 _Go straight home. And don't stop for anything._ Makoto suddenly looked dazed, and Cometa nodded in approval. The green haired boy nodded back and began walking down the opposite sidewalk. Cometa quelled the guilt now rising up in her throat and thought about her newest problem.

Where would she stay?

* * *

Cometa glanced up at the ceiling of the rundown apartment. It was by far the worst room in the entire complex, so she didn't really feel bad about staying in it for free. That was how she had requested it, after all.

The leaky ceiling splashed into the bucket the landlord had placed by a ripped up couch that was spewing springs. Cometa pushed a spring back into the cushion and tried once again to fall asleep. After using her hypnosis a total of three times in one day, she was exhausted. Tomorrow would be another busy day, and the sun had stopped shedding its energy giving rays hours ago. The dragon knew she would need all of the sleep she could get.

 **Please read and review. I'll see you next time!**


	3. Loyalty Part 2 Haru and Nagisa

**I own nothing. I hope you enjoy.**

 _Cometa hugged her knees to her chest. Of all the things that could have resulted from the choice she made, she never expected this to happen. She was no longer welcome here. The beautiful performer's outfit that her friends had worked so hard to make for her was torn beyond repair. It was her punishment, that they would be forced to rip away at the outfit, to destroy the thing they put so much work into. Tear it right off her skin._

 _The whole experience had left Cometa feeling broken. Now, she could only wait for her exile. It would be soon, right after the humiliation passes. The joke was on them. Cometa wasn't ashamed of her decision. She wouldn't let them take her pride away._

 _A young looking dragon approached her. His human form, unlike the fiery look of her own family, looked quite icy and cold. He seemed to be the only one who looked at her with any kind of respect. Her friends' punishment was done, and now they only looked at her with pity, for she was paying a steeper price. Cometa was sure her own family was ashamed of her. But the pale blue man in front of her seemed to understand._

 _Cometa shivered as he got closer, her own body temperature, which normally was as hot as the brightest star, was not used to the contrast he brought. He held out his hand for her to take. Cometa accepted it. The banishing ritual was already under way then. Cometa followed custom and did not speak a word. She simply did what the man instructed her to do with a neutral face._

 _He lead her onto a balcony, which had been removed of all railings. It was a launch pad, to describe it in the best of terms. Cometa let him position her on the ground, letting him properly show how to arrange into the form of a coiled ball. Against her better judgement, she let out a sigh of dejection. The man looked at her and offered a sad smile. Now came the hard part._

 _He went through his own transformation, an ice dragon, white as the purest snow. He came to lay flat on the ground, staring straight at the huddled fire dragon on the floor. Then he opened his gaping mouth, and a white mist drifted out, enveloping her. Cometa felt her body freeze stiff, her skin naturally reacting to the drop in temperature by creating a shield of molten rock around her. This was natural, expected, and dealt with. That shield hardened into a rock, the freezing blast continuing until Cometa felt numb, as the rock shell was ice cold and seeping into her. A few minutes later, the numb feeling had transformed into drowsiness._

 _Unable to stop herself, Cometa fell asleep, her body frozen stiff. When she wakes up, she will be far away from her home, wherever her people send her. Things will never be the same._

* * *

Cometa woke up with a jolt. The memory still fresh in her mind. Noticing the clock on the wall, she quickly left the couch. She would get ready now, and leave for school early, the dragon decided. She was bound to get lost after all. Having smoothed out her uniform, Cometa left the building, combing out her hair as she walked around the dark streets. The dream was just that, a dream. She would never let herself regret, or feel sad, about that past.

* * *

"Hey, Cometa! Are you late, too?" Cometa perked up at the voice. Good, her friend was safe. She looked over at the green haired boy, who had a newcomer next to him. Closing the distance, she walked up to Makoto, offering a small smile.

"I got lost," the dragon said. She had been wandering around in the dark for what was probably hours. When the sun came up, her situation had hardly improved. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes to notice Makoto's companion rolling his eyes a bit.

"This is my friend, Haruka Nanase," Makoto introduced. Cometa nodded and bowed slightly, trying to appear casual.

"It is nice to meet you, Haruka Nanase. As I said yesterday, you shall have my loyalty. A friend of Makoto's shall be my friend as well," Cometa decided it would be best to pledge loyalty right away. Haru remained unreadable, a trait the dragon found herself jealous of.

"Well then, we'll be late together than," Makoto said casually. Cometa smiled and fell into step beside the two boys, glad to not have to rely on her own sense of direction.

* * *

As it had yesterday, lunch came quickly. She had gone through all previous classes in a trance, hardly paying attention. Cometa did her best to keep an unreadable expression on her face, no matter how hungry she was. A mere mortal would not best her here. Once class ended, she quickly found her two friends and followed them to their prefered location, the rooftop.

"You like squid?" Makoto asked. Cometa had been about to leave the two to find Haruka something to eat, when the obvious smell of meat entered the air. The dragon froze, feeling conflicted, knowing she probably looked like a begging puppy as she glanced back at her friends.

"Haruka, Makoto!" a new voice shouted. Cometa immediately ran back up the stairs, immediately on guard of the stranger.

"It's been forever! It's been a long time, huh? Guess who finally made it," The voice belonged to a golden-haired-child-looking person. Cometa sent a subtle glare his way, determined to make sure he didn't pull anything funny.

"Wait, Nagisa?" The two boys' realization entered Cometa's ears, making her immediately back off. They knew him, so she would come to know him as well. Stepping to the side, she let the three boys have their small reunion.

* * *

Cometa stood off to the side on the rooftop, the other three conversing about things she couldn't understand. Still, she couldn't help but admire all three. Makoto had been her first official friend, and the first person to have shown her kindness in a while. Haruka's standoffish attitude was something to be admired and sought after, to a dragon like herself. And last but not least, Nagisa's childish attitude was something the girl could appreciate, her hoarding dragon side kicking in.

She had already pledged her loyalty to Nagisa a few minutes ago, and the memory of his reply brought a smile to her bored face. " _Cool, that's so generous of you. Though it makes you sound a bit weird."_

Glancing at the three boys, she noticed Makoto looking at a girl across from the group. Deciding now would be a good time to tune back into the conversation, Cometa walked back up to the three.

Soon enough, lunch was over, and the group began walking back down the stairs. The three boys talked about their old swim club. Cometa tensed when they said they were going to go there. The only one who didn't seem very enthusiastic about visiting it was Haruka,

"May I accompany you guys? I would like to make sure nothing goes wrong," Cometa was already showing signs of a dragon's natural hoarding instincts, though instead of the traditional treasure, it seemed more aimed at human beings. Protecting what she considered her own was to be expected. Still, even though she would have followed them anyway, she was glad when Makoto gave her permission.

So the plan was set, Haruka had been lured over with the promise of access to a pool. Come to think of it, Cometa looked forward to swimming for the first time. Then she could participate more in their conversations.

 **Please read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Humans have those too?

**I own nothing, read the bottom for an important announcement!**

Cometa stood in front of the three boys, examining the old building with a cross expression. If any spirit or apparition dared to show their face, she would reintroduce it to pain. When she was satisfied they were not in any danger, she held her arms out as Nagisa came and coated her with his salt, which smelled suspiciously of sugar. While Haru seemed indifferent to the prospect of ghosts, Makoto looked terrified. Either way, Cometa knew it would be the friendly thing to do to reassure all three of them.

"You don't have to worry. If there are any ghosts in the building they wouldn't dare to get close with me around," Cometa said confidently.

"That's a nice thing to say, but I don't think a single person can scare away ghosts," Nagisa pointed out. That was when Haru spoke up.

"And sugar can?" He asked as he licked the white sugar crystals off of his jacket, staring at Nagisa as he waited for an answer. The boy in retaliation grabbed Cometa's wrist and started towards the door, a sheepish grin on his face. Cometa turned back and gestured for the other two boys to follow, wanting them to keep close.

* * *

"Salt, sugar, it's all the same, right? Anything is magical if you believe hard enough. Mind over matter, that's the secret," Nagisa rambled as he carried the flashlight. Cometa was a few feet behind the boys, and nodded silently in agreement to Nagisa's statement. So far, she sensed nothing that could be a ghost.

"Yeah, sure," Haru said, in his usual indifferent way.

"Same thing to do with 're all in your head. People see what they want see—" Makoto suddenly yelped as a loud bang echoed down the hallway. As he hid behind Haru, Cometa sprang forward in a defensive pose. She pushed the boys behind her and scanned the hallway more closely.

"What was that?"Makoto asked in terror. Nagisa tapped on Cometa's shoulder and pointed to a strange metal object on the ground.

"Just my foot hitting a can," he answered Makoto's question with a chuckle. Cometa relaxed and stepped away from the boys, letting them go free from their position behind her. As they walked ahead of her, Cometa glared at the can. Picking it up, she began crushing it in her hands until it was only a small metal ball.

As she did so, she fondly listened to the boys' banter. Tossing the ball a little, she occupied herself with her new game as the boys looked around their old club. Even she didn't seem to notice the presence that was there with them.

* * *

"Whoa, memories, huh?" Nagisa asked curiously, shining the flashlight around.

"It's not nearly as trashed on the inside," Makoto commented. The boys continued to look around as they wandered around what appeared to be a locker room.

"Hey, look at this," Nagisa said as he rushed to a wall, in what was apparently called a "lounge," according to Makoto. Cometa glanced at the photograph hanging on the wall as the boys crowded around it. Still, the glance made her eyes widen enough that she had to quickly turn towards the window that viewed the pool. Her friends as children made her breath quicken, motherly dragon instincts begging her to transform and curl around them. Cometa needed a distraction, fast.

As the group turned to leave, they all suddenly heard it. Cometa tensed at the sound of footsteps. _Could ghosts be here, after all? No, it's a person._ Actually people were arguably more dangerous than ghosts. Cometa made her way to the front, bringing up her arms in another defensive pose.

When she heard Haru's gasp of recognition, the dragon realized the person in front of her looked very much like the fourth boy in the photo. Putting down her arms, she considered pledging loyalty, but thought better of it. Just because her companions had been friends with this person in the past, didn't mean they were friends now.

Said person finally seemed to make Makoto and Nagisa gasp in similar recognition. "Rin!" they both shouted. They walked forward, going to greet Rin for yet another reunion. Cometa, still slightly wary of Rin, kept her eyes closely on him.

"Haru," he suddenly spoke. Cometa gasped, a blush forming instantly on her face. She didn't think humans had those, but Rin did. _Such big, beautiful… teeth_ , she thought. The dragon turned away, not really able to focus on much else anymore. But the next thing she knew, Haru and Rin were walking away from the room, with the other three looking on in confusion.

"Did they just ditch us?" Nagisa asked sadly.

"I think so," Makoto replied. The two boys looked at each other, and were about to run after, when Cometa leapt ahead of them. Grabbing hold of their wrists, she began rushing forward with reckless abandon. They had to support their friend after all. For a race(possibly to the death, unless Cometa heard incorrectly) was about to transpire.

 **Hello, everyone! Sorry I didn't post last week. One of my other stories had a chapter that required all of my attention. I'm afraid to say next week will not have a chapter as well, because I am going on a trip. Also, when school begins for me, it's safe to say this story and two others will have a different day that it is updated. My profile will document any schedule changes. I'm sorry if this is disappointing news to any of you, but it is just fact. Though after next week I will be back to updating weekly, maybe just on a different day of the week. As always, please read, review, and I'll see you all next time!**


	5. The Way Things Go

**I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

Cometa sat on the grass with the rest of her friends. Last night's events had left them all confused, it seemed. Her three companions knew this disrespectful newcomer, and the dragon didn't know how to feel about this. This unclear emotion frustrated her, so she focused on the one emotion she was sure of, disappointment. The pool hadn't been usable, so she could not swim for the first time like she had wanted. Not that she had any motivation to care about that, she would much rather dance anyway.

As Cometa listened to the three boys chatter fondly, a strange feeling came over her. She whipped her head around, standing up to get a better view of her surroundings. Could it be that they were being watched? No, if someone was watching them she would have spotted them by now. Unless…

A second person was watching them now. This one she spotted. It was the red-haired girl from the day before. But she wasn't in the same place that Cometa felt the presence coming from. No, somebody else was watching them. And if they were managing to stay hidden from even the dragon's point of view, they definitely knew what she was.

 _This is a problem. If they know who I am they are a threat to my attempt to start over._ Cometa sighed. She would have to investigate. That would mean leaving school early, and leaving her three companions to the lecture they would have to go to after school. Trespassing was not allowed after all. The dragon resolved to make it up to them later.

* * *

Cometa entered Haru's house that evening with a sense of disappointment and distress. She had been unsuccessful in finding her stalker. Whoever this person was, they wished to remain hidden. If she were to look on the bright side, she could thank Makoto for that. He and Nagisa had met with their other spy, and had learned her intentions were not dangerous. Gou was sister to the disrespectful newcomer, it seemed, and had hoped they would know more about his return. Cometa was disappointed she couldn't meet the girl in person.

"Cometa's here, Haru! She wants to go to Samezuka to swim too, right?" Nagisa was suddenly face to face with the dragon, who hesitantly nodded. She didn't really know what was going on, but she would gladly go along with any distraction. The feeling of being stalked had been bothering her all day. Haru and Makoto had the right idea. A pool might take her mind off of things. The ride there might help too.

* * *

As a matter of fact, the ride had not helped one bit. The bumps on the path had jostled her stomach, making her fearful that her queasiness would be a point of weakness that any stalker could take advantage of. In the end the dragon had found herself in a staring contest with Haru, which she was determined to win. He blankly stared at her face, which was scrunched up in concentration. Ever so slowly, his eyelids went down, and he turned to look out the window. Cometa smiled and did a quick victory dance, bobbing her knees up and down.

Cometa knew that the memory would become one of many fond thoughts that she would never forget. She let Nagisa lead her along towards Samezuka, allowing her thoughts to drift for a few moments, before immediately snapping back to reality. She couldn't afford to lose focus! She scanned the inside of the building that held the pool, waiting or all of the current inhabitants to vacate the building. As she did so, she listened to Haru, Makoto, and Nagisa talk, alert and ready if they happened to be attacked.

"Do you see Rin?" Nagisa asked. Cometa shook her head no, checking on him and Makoto briefly.

"I can't find him. Maybe he's out , Haru…" Makoto trailed off as he seemed to notice something. Out of the corner of her eye, Cometa noticed Haru stripping his clothes off. As the young man reached his belt, Makoto lunged forward with a yelp to stop him.

"Don't take your clothes off here! Cometa is literally right there, and she shouldn't have to look at you without clothes on!" Makoto attempted to scold. Cometa merely blinked in indifference.

"You're the one who brought me here to swim!" Haru said defensively, stepping towards Makoto in frustration.

"Hold on, Haru! Let's wait until practice is over and everyone's gone. Okay?" Nagisa cut in, attempting to mediate.

"We'll still be trespassing," Makoto said with a dejected sigh. Cometa bowed her head in shame. She shouldn't have left the boys to face their lecture alone.

"It'll be fine," Nagisa said with a cheerful wink. "That teacher told us to do what we want with our li—"

The golden haired boy was cut off as they all witnessed Haru finish undressing, seeming to have the foresight to wear his swimsuit.

"What is wrong with you," Makoto yelled as he shoved his hand in front of Cometa's eyes, blocking her view. The dragon smiled lightly. She truly had amazing, distracting friends to keep her company.

* * *

Night fell, and they all snuck into the building. Cometa looked at the deep water curiously, lightly touching it with her index finger. The ripples were truly entrancing.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Makoto said with a nervous look on his face. He noticed what Cometa was doing and was about to lean in to get a better look. Before he could he saw Haru fling his clothes to the side and jump into the water.

"Wait!" he shouted, only seconds late. The resounding splash reached all three of them. Cometa blinked a few times to clear out the water. She stood back up to observe Haru with her other friends.

"Haru still reminds me of a dolphin," Nagisa said fondly. Cometa knew if she had ever seen a dolphin, she would have to agree. She nodded along to Nagisa's statement, "Let's swim with him!"

"Hell no! We'll get in trouble if they find us!" Makoto said fearfully. "Anyway, we need to look for Rin." Cometa watched as Nagisa began to take off his clothes too, chuckling at Makoto's cowardice.

"We can take a little dip first," Nagisa bartered as he removed his shirt, and moved onto his pants. "Nobody will find us if we don't turn on the lights."

"But you didn't bring a swimsuit," Makoto argued. Only a second later his hand once again slammed into Cometa's eyes, blocking her view.

"I'll skinny dip, then," Nagisa said casually. Cometa reached up to remove Makoto's hand and reassure him that she could handle a naked body, though the gesture did touch her deeply. He was almost like the big brother she wished she had.

Cometa's face went red with anger at the bitter memory, and she quickly removed Makoto's hand before it could be burned. A sudden splash struck her, and Nagisa was in the water too. Cometa sat at the pool's edge and splashed her legs in the water, disregarding her now damp uniform. Once again she let herself be entranced by the water, only looking up when she felt the large wave caused by Nagisa forcefully pulling Makoto in.

"You looked like an elephant falling in," Nagisa teased. Cometa noticed Makoto's angry face and slipped the rest of the way into the water. Her skirt and loose shirt floated, and the dragon went under the surface. She moved like a serpent, enjoying her very first swim. This was something she had missed out on at home. The dragon would enjoy it while it lasted.

Finally resurfacing, she made her way over to Makoto and pat his shoulder. She was rewarded with a splash from both him and Nagisa, to which she only blankly stared. So began the splash fight between the three, while Haru swam in the background.

The door suddenly slammed open. Everyone except Haru whipped around to see who had interrupted them. It was Rin! Cometa glared lightly at him. He and Haru had yet to finish their promised race, and she didn't want Rin to win. She turned her face away, determined not to let her stern expression break upon seeing his mouth. It seemed to be second nature to blush every time she saw those teeth. She suddenly felt Makoto's hand on her shoulder.

"We should get out of the pool. They want to race," he said quietly, gesturing to Haru and Rin staring at each other. Cometa nodded. She, Makoto, and Nagisa all got out, ready to witness what would be the simultaneous rekindling of a common joy in swimming.

* * *

Later that night, Cometa walked home. Her thoughts no longer on the stalker that didn't seem to be following her anymore, she was free to think back on the race. The dragon was slightly disappointed that Haru had lost, but refused to show it. Perhaps there would be a next time, and then Haru could beat Rin. This was something the dragon hoped for, anyway. As this thought finished, Cometa came up to her apartment.

She couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. After such an eventful day, this was the dirty room she had to come home too. But she had chosen this for herself, and rightly so. She wasn't paying for it, so she wouldn't take any luxury she didn't need. Putting her hand on the knob, Cometa opened the door.

"Might I ask someone of your status what business you have living in such a filthy place?"

Cometa leapt back in surprise, suppressing a scream. She took on a defensive pose to greet the intruder-turned-stalker.

 **I'm happy to be back. Please read, review, and I'll see you next time!**


	6. Familiar Faces

**I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

Cometa glared at the intruder, releasing a feral growl in an attempt to intimidate. The man in front of her only smiled, before chuckling. He wore a fancy white fur overcoat, with the hood pulled over his head, white dress pants, and black dress shoes. The dragon felt that he was familiar, but couldn't figure out exactly how. It was only when he pulled his hood down, revealing snowy white hair, that she remembered.

"You're the one that sent me here!" Cometa screamed. She recalled the snowy dragon that had encased her in that shell. He had been the one to show her kindness in her final moments at home. "Why are you here? Why did you have to stalk me all day instead of just greeting me like a polite dragon?"

The pale man in front of her stood up, taking his coat off, revealing a (of course) white dress shirt, and a blue vest. "My name is Nixen. Your parents sent me, M'lady. They wanted someone here to keep you safe." Cometa's eyes widened in surprise as Nixen got on his knees and bowed. "This would make me your servant. I am at your command."

"Go home," Cometa glared at him and turned away. "I am perfectly capable of surviving on my own among the humans. My parents sent you on a senseless mission, so leave." She began to walk away, only to hear the man behind her clear his throat.

Nixen frowned in frustration. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to reveal this to you, but there was another reason your parents sent me here. I am here to make sure you uphold the dignity expected of your family, until things are sorted out and you can return home. In other words, I am here because your parents don't trust you not to be an embarrassment to them."

Cometa's face fell as she heard this. She fought down the urge to cry and instead turned back towards the ice dragon. She backed up a bit in surprise when she discovered he had held his hand out to her.

"I would like to prove them wrong together. Allow me to serve under you for now," Nixen offered. Cometa considered him for a moment, before gripping his hand tightly.

"Wonderful! The first step is fixing our living situation. I've already made the arrangements. Follow me, M'lady," Nixen lead Cometa out of the apartment. The two dragons were in this together now, and they were determined to make the most of it.

* * *

The next day, Cometa sighed in frustration. "Do you really need to follow me on the way to school?" Nixen smiled at her from where he stood, a few feet behind her. He gave a short nod before they resumed going to the high school.

"M'lady―"

"I told you not to call me that in public."

"Fine. Cometa, is it really necessary for you to go to school?" Nixen asked this curiously, wondering why she even bothered.

"It became necessary in the first two days. It is expected, to protect the ones you pledged loyalty to, right?" This was a rhetorical question, but it shocked the self proclaimed servant nevertheless.

"What do you mean? Who could possibly be so important to you that you pledged loyalty in only two days?"

"Those guys," Cometa pointed at her friends gathered by the entrance. Haru, Makoto, and Nagisa were waiting patiently. _They are too out in the open_ , Cometa thought nervously. She picked up her pace, leaving Nixen in the dust.

"Cometa, glad to see you finally made it. We need to go to the principal's office after school," Makoto explained politely.

"Hey, Cometa. Why is that strange man following you?" Nagisa asked her, tactful as always.

"This is my… um… cousin. I'm staying with him, and he wanted to look at the school." At least that wasn't a total lie. Cometa could only hope Nixen wouldn't ruin it. As the ice dragon began to close the distance between the group, Cometa grabbed their hands. "We should all get to class. Let's hurry before we're late."

Cometa managed to slam the door in Nixen's face as the bell rang. Hopefully he would take the hint and wait outside.

* * *

"You idiots!" Cometa cringed as the scolding began. Hopefully, the boys had learned to finally stop trespassing, so they could put this behind them.

'Do you feel even a shred of remorse?"

"We're really sorry," they all replied. Cometa was glad Nixen wasn't here to see this. It was a rather pitiful thing to look at. A mortal scolding a dragon.

"What is with you guys and trespassing on private property? First an old building, now another school? You're lucky the administrators are willing to look the other way, otherwise the four of you would be up to your necks in formal charges," the man facepalmed.

Finally the one everyone called _Ms. A_ came over. "Now, now, sir. I think they've learned their lesson. In fact, I believe there's a saying that applies here," the teacher got into a solemn looking pose before she began to recite. Cometa tuned out, not really interested, but thankful for the teacher's attempt to be helpful.

"Ms. Amakata, fish don't break the law," the man spoke, eyebrow raised.

"No. No they don't. Excuse me," the teacher replied, head bowed.

* * *

Cometa, following Haru's example, walked away from the others as soon as the school day ended. Nixen would have to lead her home after all. The elaborate and fancy apartment was too far for her to walk to without getting lost. However, the second she stepped out of the school doors, Nixen was fuming in her face.

"You trespassed somewhere?! A mortal scolded you? All because of these frustrating boys you pledged your valuable loyalty to, you have turned yourself into a sham!" The ice dragon began tapping his foot in frustration, icy wind blowing out of his nose.

"First of all, don't call the boys frustrating, my servant. They are adorable. Second of all, how did you find out about this?" Cometa spoke harshly, not about to let him step all over her.

"I found this out when I applied for a job here. I'll be a your teacher's assistant," Nixen announced this happily. "It is apparent to me that if we want to prove your family wrong, I must spend all hours of the day keeping you out of trouble. So it's either this, or I pull you out of school and you spend everyday at the apartment."

Cometa grumbled angrily. "Fine. Let's finish this discussion later. I want some tea."

"Of course, M―"

"Nixen!"

"Cometa…"

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter. School will be starting soon for a lot of people, including myself. For everybody reading this, I wish you luck. Anyway, please read, review, and I will see you next time.**


	7. The Idea that Started it All

**I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

Cometa grumbled as class started the next day. At the front of the classroom was Ms. Amakata. Right beside her, wearing black trousers and a white long sleeved silk shirt, was Nixen. He seemed unaware of the several female students that were looking at him longingly. Instead, the ice dragon smoothed back his white hair, taking a moment to pour tea in a cup on Ms. A's desk.

Cometa raised her eyebrow. She wasn't sure if he did this for every girl he met, or if he was simply trying to impress Ms. Amakata. The teacher herself seemed rather oblivious to his actions, instead preferring to stand in front of the chalkboard and recite different philosophical sayings.

A tap on her shoulder drew Cometa's attention to Makoto. "Hey, Cometa? Isn't that your cousin? What's he doing here?"

"He was looking for work, and applied here yesterday. I just hope he doesn't cause all of the students to fail with the distraction he's being," Cometa whispered back. The dragon glared at Nixen, who merely waved at her and smiled. He quietly began twiddling his thumbs with a strained smile.

Cometa ceased her fidgeting, sitting straight. _Prim, proper, dignity. Sit up straight, be still…_ Makoto tried tapping on her shoulder again, only for her to shake her head slightly.

"Oh, I see. Well then meet us on the rooftop for lunch, please. There's something all of us want to discuss with you," Makoto whispered, going back to the lesson. Out of the corner of her eye, Cometa saw Haru nod in agreement.

* * *

Cometa sat on the school's roof. Nixen had given her a lunch before leaving. The young dragon wondered what he was up to. Her thoughts were interrupted as Nagisa shoved a piece of paper in her face.

"Alright, here's the deal! Since everyone's on board, I got us an application sheet," he said proudly.

"Um… I'm afraid I don't follow," Cometa spoke quietly.

"Oh, that's right. You couldn't meet up at Haru's place like we usually do. Well, we decided to start a swim club!" Nagisa said happily.

"That's why I wanted you to meet us at lunch right away," Makoto added with his signature smile.

Haru remained silent, though Cometa wanted to believe he was agreeing in his head.

"Thank you for including me in this conversation. I'm displeased that I haven't been able to talk to Gou yet," Cometa growled. Nixen seemed to be in league with the worst possible timing. She needed to be able to keep up with any social developments in this new friend group of hers.

"Well, uh, anyway…" Makoto said awkwardly, trying to change the subject. "We were wondering if you wanted to join the team. Maybe you could help find a way to advertise the club. Or… maybe we could form a separate team of swimmers for girls…" Makoto went pale, immediately shutting up.

"That might be a good idea, Makoto. We have the application right here after all," Nagisa, with a determined smile, once again shoved the application in her face. A new hand suddenly got in her vicinity and smacked the paper away.

"Nixen!" Cometa growled. The ice dragon now had Nagisa chasing to catch the windswept application sheet. Immediately getting up, Cometa quietly caught the paper with one hand and handed it back to Nagisa.

"Why did you do that? That was so mean, you jerk," Nagisa began to pout. Nixen nervously sweated as Cometa's teeth began to sharpen. She glared pointedly at him. The ice dragon quickly got the hint.

"I apologize for that, Nagisa. However, I cannot allow Cometa to sign up. It wouldn't be proper for her to do such a thing," Nixen had a firm look on his face as he looked at the young dragon. "However, if you really want her to participate in some way for your club, you should know that she dances. Perhaps she could be a cheerleader of sorts for your team."

Cometa, all the while, was making waving gestures with her hands. It was a futile attempt to get Nixen to shut his mouth. She stopped as soon as Nagisa looked at her with a happy smile. _Oh no…_

"You can dance? Nixen actually has a point. Not to mention, it would e a great way to get more members to join if we had a cheerleader to help advertise," Nagisa had the most innocent and oblivious eyes. Cometa blushed at the implications of what her "advertisement" might be.

"I suppose… If I'm needed that much…" Cometa gathered her confidence. "I won't let you down."

Nagisa cheered. Cometa looked over to see Makoto smiling kindly at her, while Haru merely looked down, unreadable expression on his face.

"Alright, let's get back to filling out his sheet!" Nagisa said resolutely.

* * *

"What?!" Ms. Amakata and Nixen exclaimed.

"That's a sweet offer, but you know I don't teach physical education. Sports aren't really my thing," Ms. Amakata tried to turn down the offer, but Nagisa was persistent.

"Yeah, but, I thought you liked swimming. I was told that until last year you had a job in Tokyo that had something to do with swimwear…" Ms. Amakata tensed. She began questioning Nagisa about where he got his information.

Meanwhile, Nixen had gone deathly pale. Silently moving to where Cometa stood, he began to whisper things in a state of shock. "Such horrible rumors for such a classy lady…" Sweating, he drew a new conclusion.

"It is my duty to uphold the dignity and class of the ones around me who desperately need it…" Nixen began to say. He walked over to Ms. Amakata's side and bowed to her.

 _What a hypocrite_ , Cometa thought as she looked over to the boys. She couldn't help but wonder if they were really so gullible to not understand the implications of that rumor, or if they were cunning enough to use the rumor against her.

"I suppose if I'm genuinely needed…" Ms. Amakata said hesitantly.

"Do not worry, Ms. Amakata. I am your teacher's assistant, so I will assist you in this as well," Nixen assured, a charming smile on his face.

"Both of you, thank you very much," Makoto said with a bow.

"Alright!" Nagisa cheered.

Cometa smiled. She glanced back at Haru to see him looking out the window. _Perhaps he is so excited that he must hide his face from me, so he can remain unreadable,_ Cometa thought. She felt Nixen begin their journey back home.

* * *

Cometa sat on the chair closest to the coffee table. The new lavish apartment they now stayed in had room for much more luxuries. While she hated to admit, Nixen had really done her a favor. He had taken on the job as her servant with no complaint, and went above and beyond the expectations others had placed on him.

"M'lady, the tea is almost done. Let me cool it down for you," Nixe walked in with a tray. Setting it on the coffee table, he took a few deep breaths. His eyes now slits, he breathed a soft misty vapor out of his mouth.

Now that they were in the safety of the apartment, they could partially release their human disguises and relax. Their eyes now both held the quality of snakes. Nixen's skin was now much smoother and blue, while Cometa's was scaly and fiery orange. Taking a sip of her tea, Cometa was the the one to initiate a conversation.

"Thank you for everything, Nixen. Might I ask what you think being a part of this club will be like?" She set her cup down as she began pondering herself.

"Well… I took on the role of administrative assistant to help you, as well as Ms. Amakata maintain dignity. I will not stand for beguiling rumors!" Nixen had a cold look of determination. Cometa was sure that he was envisioning himself as a superhero as they spoke. His sole duty to protect young women from humiliation.

"I simply hope I can do a good job as cheerleader and advertiser. It seems like a pointless job to me, honestly. Still, I intend to do my best," Cometa was resolute. She would lead the boys to victory with her encouragement. Her advertisements would pack the house. Nothing would stop this dragon from helping the boys she held so dearly to her heart!

"If you succeed here, perhaps your family will finally see your interests as more than a waste of time…" Nixen suggested.

"Maybe they'll finally accept me back into the clan," Cometa said with a dreamy look in her eyes. She looked down at her cup, a small smile on her face. "May I have some more tea, please?"

A heavy aura had started to settle over the room. While they both wanted to hope for the best, neither was willing to let their guard down. Bad things could happen at any time. Cometa had learned that lesson. Her brother had taught her well.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. Please read, review, and I'll see you next time!**


	8. chapter the eighth

**I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

The next day, Cometa found herself lost yet again. _Nixen really needs to keep a better watch over me,_ she thought cheekily. She continued heading towards what she hoped would be her school. There was a big building with teenagers constantly streaming through it. She would try this place first, and if she was still apparently lost, she would ask for directions.

" _If you're lost, go hug a tree while I come find you,"_ Nixen had said when he first arrived. The dragon smirked. She would prove to him that she didn't need his help with simple navigating.

When she arrived at the big building, Cometa noticed that while it wasn't Iwatobi, it was awfully familiar. That's when it hit her. _So this is the sharp-mouthed boy's school. I knew I should have taken a left at the big tree. But then again, which tree was that? They're all pretty big,_ the dragon became lost in her own thoughts as she crossed through the school's door. She would ask for directions and then leave.

Upon entering the building, she noticed a familiar girl at the answering desk. Gou Matsuoka went to the same school. Revising her plan, the dragon walked towards the girl, hoping she would be alright with getting her in the right direction.

"Oh! Hi! You must be Cometa! Haru and Nagisa told me you wanted to meet me," Gou said with a friendly smile. "I'm here to see my brother. What are you doing here?"

"I got lost on my way to school," Cometa replied calmly. On the inside she was pouting in embarrassment, but that wouldn't be regal to do out in the open. She bowed her head in apology as Gou looked at her in utter confusion.

"Well, it's not that far away from here, so I don't know how you managed to even do that. Still, after I'm done here, I'll help you get back."

Cometa gratefully smiled at her. "I will assist you in finding your brother then."

"Yeah," Gou replied, "He's probably at swim practice."

* * *

Rin was not at swim practice. Cometa glared at the red-haired man who was staring at Gou in such a classless way. Still, he did not notice her intimidating presence as a disappointed Gou thanked him for his help.

"Come on, Cometa. I'll take you back now." The dragon felt Gou pulling on her arm as they exited the large building. When they were a good distance away from the building, Gou whispered," Weren't all of those men gorgeous?"

Cometa snorted in amusement. Gou huffed in irritation. "How could you not notice? They were all standing right there in front of your face! All of those amazing muscles…" the girl began to trail off. Before she could begin drooling like Cometa expected she would, the dragon decided to appease her in a way.

"I'm not interested in those muscles you are so fond of. I'm more attracted to their unique aesthetics. You could find a million of those boys and barely get any variety. For instance, your brother's teeth…" Now it was time for Cometa to trail off as her cheeks turned crimson.

"So you're saying, you have a crush on my brother?" Gou asked, a teasing look on her face.

"No! I didn't mean to say that! Look! There's the school! Bye!" Cometa ran towards the building in the distance, hoping the use of her energy would make her face stop flaming.

* * *

Nixen looked at his pocket watch in concern. He hadn't meant to lose track of Cometa, but now he was unable to find her. _It may be my fault, but I'll still have to scold her for her utter lack of punctuality later. Stupid oath._

Ms. Amakata entered the room, carrying the swim club's submission form with a big smile on her face. "Nixen, call them all down here please. We need to tell them the news! They're going to be so happy!" Sitting down in her chair, the teacher practiced making stern faces, obviously hoping to mislead them.

 _A clever trick,_ Nixen thought as he pressed the intercom dutifully. Calling Haru, Makoto, and Nagisa to the office quickly, the servant just barely noticed Cometa rushing into the school with a frazzled look on her face.

A part of him felt guilty for causing the situation, but another part cringed at her utter lack of grace. _If she's going to be a cheerleader like we all agreed, I'm going to need to sign her up for dance lessons. It will help her warm-up, at least._

Sending her a quick scolding message, Nixen plastered on a smile as the boys entered. He would let them tell Cometa the good news. It was obvious she would be more joyful if she heard it from them.

* * *

Cometa wiped sweat from her face as Nagisa continued to speak loudly in her ear. Picking weed after weed from the cement, she paused to glare at Nixen. The servant was currently giving Ms. Amakata a glass of water. Both of the adults were viewing the progress the four teens were making.

"Cometa, are you listening?" The dragon jumped as Nagisa suddenly yelled right in her ear.

"Sorry, Nagisa. I'm just a bit out of sorts today. What were you saying?" Cometa sighed as she added even more plants to the pile. She had missed out on the important announcement, so she had decided to clean as much of the pool as possible to make up for it.

"I wanted to know if you had any ideas for a fourth swim club member. It would be nice if you could be that member, but Nixen took that option off the table," Nagisa pouted.

"Yes, Nixen is kind of mean if you haven't already noticed," Cometa rolled her eyes. "I don't have any ideas for you, I'm afraid. You'll just have to pay special attention around the school."

Cometa heard Nixen's watch go off just as she finished prying up the last weed. Dusting off her hands, she joined him outside of the pool. It was time to go home. Her curfew had been getting earlier and earlier. Cometa didn't mind right now. After a long day of aimless wandering, she wanted to curl up on the couch.

Waving goodbye to the boys, Cometa sighed. She hoped when the swim club was actually started, she would have more time to spend with them.

 **Sorry for the delay you guys, I had some computer issues for a while. But I'm back on schedule for the foreseeable future. Anyway, see you later!**


	9. Why Dragons Don't Like Infomercials

**I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

Cometa and Nixen sat in the apartment. The front door was locked, and all the curtains were closed. This was for good reason, as they were both doing something no mortal should ever see.

"Is this really necessary for advertising your club, Cometa?" Nixen asked as he watched her roll up her now bruised arm. Her face scrunched up in concentration as scales began appearing on top of the bruises, covering her whole arm until it was pure gold. When she was satisfied, the dragon picked up a screw driver and began prying off the scales, adding them to the ever growing pile on the coffee table.

"While not necessary, it would probably attract more members than a wooden penguin would," Cometa replied without looking up. "Besides, this is a way to contribute that only I can pull off… with your help, of course." Now finished with her share of the pile, she handed the screwdriver to Nixen and went to work on the next task.

Nixen blankly watched her put her scales on pieces of string, before adding his own to the pile. The caretaker was quickly learning that her dedication was something to be admired, yet also feared. She would have worked on the pool from dusk until dawn if he had allowed her to.

"The pool is basically ready at this point. I have to admit I'm proud of the hard work all of the boys contributed. They really do deserve a bit more of an edge in their advertising technique," Cometa said idly. Tying off a strong, she added one of her necklaces to another growing pile. Nixen looked up at the clock and jumped up.

"That's all well and good but it's time for you to go to sleep." He ignored the dragon's pouting as he swept all of the scales into a trunk with a heavy lock on it. "You can work on these more tomorrow. Besides, you have enough to last you at least a day. Off to bed!"

* * *

"This isn't really working," Nagisa said sadly. "This gold stuff you got for advertising is nice, but nobody seems interested for some reason. Where'd you get this stuff, anyway?" Cometa tensed, losing her train of thought and scaring off a nearby girl she had been talking to about the club.

She was about to come up with an answer when she noticed Nagisa's attention had already drifted away from her and back onto the task at hand. A blue haired boy with red glasses looked irritated as Nagisa waved a penguin and a necklace in his face. Cometa breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped up beside Nagisa to aid him.

Rei hardly seemed like the type of person to want on a swim team. He already reminded Cometa of Nixen. Hadn't she and Nagisa been complaining about him just the other day? Still, perhaps something spoke out to Nagisa that Rei would be a good member. He would actually be swimming after all.

"I will say this only once. I am not joining your swim team," Rei finished his protest of swimming and power walked away. Cometa watched him go before letting out a sigh. How long have they been doing this for? She had already seen too many guys staring at her in places that would infuriate Nixen, without one thing to show for it.

"Hey, Cometa. I see that sad look in your eyes. Don't get discouraged! We still have plenty of things to try!" Nagisa said encouragingly. Cometa sighed again before nodding in agreement. Even if she did want to quit, she wouldn't until Nagisa was ready to resign too.

The rest of their advertising campaign went without much success. Through Nagisa's enthusiastic tactics and Cometa's doll like features, they managed to catch the interest of a few potential members. However, this was ruined when Cometa sent them a furious glare everytime they looked at her in a way that suggested they were interested in things besides swimming.

* * *

"This really stinks," Nagisa whined, flopping dramatically onto the couch. "Not one single person wants to join. Cometa scared the ones that were interested away."

The dragon blushed in embarrassment. They all knew why they were scared away. Frankly none of them desired any of the interested boys as part of their club. Cometa couldn't help but slump. Perhaps she would never truly be helpful in a way that mattered. Still, she would support her companions in whatever choices they made.

"It's time to use our secret weapon! Ms. A needs to give us the shirt off her back!" Nagisa said resolutely.

Except for that one.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"People might not like the swim club, but I bet they'd like to see her prance around in a swimsuit, right? We have to be proactive!" Nagisa explained.

Makoto looked at Nagisa with a deadpan expression. "I assume the 'shirt off her back' comment was literal." It was at that moment that the occupants of the room felt a chill run down their spine. Nixen was nearby.

"I'm sorry boys but–"

Ms. Amakata was interrupted as Nixen stormed past her. "No! No! Absolutely not! You clearly have no idea how to treat a lady! If you continue with this behavior I'll–"

"'Give you a polite lecture… Right Nixen?" Cometa interrupted. She could see the ice blue fire burning in his eyes. The last thing they wanted was for a temper tantrum to reveal their secret. Cometa gave him a disapproving, imperious glare. He merely nodded in silent approval. She then walked up to Makoto. Nagisa and Haru turned towards her as well.

"You remember our plans to stay over at Haru's to plan more advertising methods?" The other three nodded nervously. Cometa merely smiled happily. "Good. I'll be there by dusk. Please look forward to my arrival. For now, it's time for me to go home."

Cometa turned and strutted away, Nixen obediently following behind. As they walked out of the door, they could hear him trying to quietly correct her sense of direction. It had been an act of mercy. Now they only had to worry about Ms. A's coming lecture.

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please read, and review, and I'll see you all next time!**


	10. Spice, but No Sugar

Cometa brought a fist up to the door, She knocked lightly, not quite sure if she had the right house. _I suppose third time's a charm,_ the dragon thought to herself in embarrassment. Before she could sulk over the multiple neighbors that had assumed she was a girl scout, Makoto answered the door.

"Haru's in the bathtub. Hopefully Nagisa can get him out for our meeting," he explained, looking sheepish.

"I suppose since it's your club that we are planning, I'll let you guys get a headstart on it. I can make a snack in the meantime," Cometa excused herself to the solitude of the kitchen. She had effectively kicked all of the boys out, knowing she needed privacy for what she was about to attempt.

Before approaching the stove, a thought occurred to her. Taking off her backpack, the dragon set it outside of the kitchen. She didn't want them knocking on the door to ask for the supplies she had brought. Before shutting the door, she caught a glimpse of Haru exiting the bathroom, wearing nothing but his usual swim trunks. He caught her gaze, probably wondering why she wanted the kitchen to herself.

 _Well, he'll find out soon enough,_ Cometa shrugged as she shut the door.

* * *

Cometa inhaled deeply as she finished cutting up Haru's unnatural supply of mackerel. Her eyes watered as she held the cutting board over the stove top. Before long a raging fire escaped the confines of her mouth and fried the fish. After that task was done, she put the fish on four plates, pausing only to drink a large cup of water.

The dragon's head whipped around as the oven beeped. Checking the dessert she had prepared, Cometa frowned. The smores looked rather disappointing. Testing the waters, she hesitantly spit flame onto the baking sheet and cringed when one of them was burnt to a crisp in seconds. _I suppose these will have to do._

Preparing the snacks on a small tray, the girl ran into the main room, only to find all of the boys slumped over at the table. Setting the snacks down, the dragon peered down at them to see if they were asleep. That was not the case. They seemed to be in a state of discouragement.

"Thanks for the snacks, Cometa. At least one of us can contribute to this meeting. None of us can come up with anything," Makoto said with a small smile. "Well, Nagisa has come up with plenty. Though I'm afraid they are all things your cousin would have our heads for."

"At least I'm coming up with ideas," Nagisa whined, taking a bite out of the fish. "All you guys can do is…" The golden-haired boy turned red, beginning to cough. "Cometa, what did you put on this? It's way too spicy!"

The dragon blushed, sitting down at the table herself. "I just cooked it," she replied as she put a bite into her own mouth. "It tastes fine to me. Honestly, it's rather bland."

Haru took a look at his favorite dish, only to push it away. "The smell is burning my nose. I'm going to take another bath to get that out of my system." The boy got up to leave, only for Makoto to pull him back down again.

"None of you have even tried the smores yet! Don't be rude to the newcomer. She worked hard on these," Makoto smiled politely at the dragon. He took a bite out of the snack, only to immediately eat his words as he began to cough on it. "It has a rather smoky flavor for something that was baked," he managed to rasp.

Cometa was bright red in embarrassment. She desperately wanted to change the subject, and found a solution as she remembered why they had met up in the first place. "As your designated cheerleader, maybe I could perform a dance that will draw the attention of those interested in joining the club…" The musing got the attention of the boys in the room.

"But I thought you didn't like it when the people who were interested started looking at you," Nagisa pointed out.

"Are you sure you would be comfortable with that?" Makoto asked politely.

"Are you sure your cousin would be comfortable with that," Haru deadpanned.

"Yes, to all of your questions. The point of performing is to have people looking your way, isn't it? I'm sure as long as everybody is polite about it, Nixen and I will be fine with my display," Cometa replied resolutely.

"Can you show us an example of your skill in dancing so far?" Makoto inquired. "That way we can decide what we want to improve on over the weekend."

Cometa nodded. "I suppose it's too dark to go outside. We shall have to meet tomorrow. My dancing often requires a wide open space," the dragon explained. She grabbed her backpack, getting ready to leave. "Thank you for having me over. Nixen will be expecting me by now."

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Nagisa asked. Cometa only shook her head as a response.

"I have a lot to think about right now," was her only explanation.

* * *

The stars in the night sky were brightly lit, and Cometa wished she could be one of them again. _Dancing, flying, shooting across the sky. That was the life._ She knew she shouldn't stay. This was disgraceful of her. The ones who had banished her had forbidden her from interacting with the humans. But Nixen of all people had disobeyed the rules and had sent her miles away from where she was supposed to be.

 _At the very least, I have a contingency plan if life with the mortals doesn't work out,_ the dragon thought sadly as she looked out towards the sea. Right now, she was lost in more ways than one.

 **As in she is literally lost right now. Please read, review, and I will see you all next time!**


	11. In Which We Say Farewell

**Hello! Long time no update, and I'm sorry to say, but I won't be updating this fic any longer. Since there are people who have followed this, I've decided to put it up for adoption. If any of you are interested, please either PM me or leave it in a review, because I would love to read it and let everyone else know where to find it.**

 **The reasons I am doing this are nothing too special, I just don't feel that I will be able to write this with the effort it deserves. I haven't been able to watch Free! in a while, and I'm sorry to say, but I've lost too much interest in it to consider writing stories involving it. I would love to continue watching it some day, but that's about it.**

 **Again, I'm sorry to disappoint. I'll leave the fic up just in case anybody comes across this in the future and wants to adopt. Bye!**


End file.
